Step Mother
by Indukcupang
Summary: [Chapter 2 YAOI SERIES] Niat Mingyu untuk melindungi Wonwoo malah membuat Mingyu jatuh terlalu dalam dan berbuat jauh. Bahagianya, keduanya saling menginginkan. Bahaya! it's Meanie. Boyslove. RnR. Mwah!
1. Chapter 1

**_Step Mother_**

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonu**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+**

 **GS. OOC. TYPO**

 **…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang ibu muda tengah duduk diranjang dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dashboard ranjang. Didepannya duduk seorang lelaki muda yang begitu tampan—menurut ibu muda tersebut. Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu bernama Kim Mingyu, dan Mingyu tampak tengah bersenda gurau dengan wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibunya itu. Tiri. Kalau boleh kuberi tahu, wanita muda itu adalah ibu tiri Mingyu.

Wanita itu sering dipanggil Jeon Wonu oleh orang-orang, termasuk Mingyu dan ayahnya..

.

Mingyu menarik kaki ranting namun berlekuk milik ibunya—Wonu—keatas pahanya. Kedua tangannya bergerak melepaskan _high heels_ yang digunakan ibu tirinya itu seharian ini satu persatu. Setelan remaja kekinian masih digunakan Mingyu, sepulang menemani ibunya berbelanja mingguan hari ini, Mingyu langsung mengantarkan ibunya kekamar dan membantu ibunya itu melepaskan sepatu. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, Mingyu memilih menolong ibunya—yang sesungguhnya tidak membutuhkan pertolongan Mingyu.

Wonu sendiri masih menggunakan _microdress_ yang begitu ketat membungkus tubuhnya. Gaya anak gadis zaman sekarang adalah pilihannya. Kehidupan di California membuatnya seperti gadis bar-bar walau sudah menikah sekalipun.

Kembali pada keduanya.

"Kau baik sekali, Mingyu."

Wonu membuka suaranya ketika Mingyu melepaskan lilitan _high heels_ terakhirnya. Mingyu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum samar.

"Hanya mencoba baik didepan ibuku. Sikapku terlalu buruk _dulu_."

Jawab Mingyu sambil mengusap jemari Wonu pelan. "Kau pasti lelah, _mom_." Mingyu memberi pernyataan yang menyimpulkan keadaan Wonu saat ini.

Wonu mengangguk sekali, "Kau benar. Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Dan hanya gumaman meng _iya_ kan ucapan Wonu yang diberikan Mingyu.

"Hei, kau begitu manis. Sesuatu terjadi hari ini?"

Wonu bertanya ketika Mingyu memijit telapak kakinya.

" _Mom_ , aku hanya ingin berbuat baik."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pada anak tirinya, Wonu memejam kedua matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan tangan lihai Mingyu di kakinya. Kedua tangan Mingyu menjamah dan memanjakan kaki Wonu secara bergantian dan berhasil membuat Wonu rileks untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh _shit_! _What are you doing_?!"

Jerit Wonu ketika ia terkejut karena Mingyu menjilati ibu jari kakinya. Wonu menjauhkan kedua kakinya dari tangan Mingyu seketika.

"Apa? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ayah lakukan padamu."

Mingyu menjawab dengan santai dan tanpa dosa kembali menarik kaki sang ibu tiri untuk dipijiti kembali olehnya.

" _Wait_ , tapi ini bukan ide yang baik."

Wonu menolak halus dan kembali menarik kakinya.

" _Why_? Aku melihat, _daddy_ sering melakukan ini padamu, dan kau terlihat senang."

Jawab Mingyu dan lalu mengecup betis ibunya itu. Wonu menegang seketika.

"Tapi, keadaan itu berbeda, _sweetheart_."

Wonu berkilah dan berusaha menolak Mingyu dengan menjauhkan kakinya yang berada digenggaman Mingyu.

"Buat keadaan itu sama, _mom_."

Sahut Mingyu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada belah bibir Wonu. Mingyu berhasil menyentuh bibir Wonu karena wanita itu tidak sempat menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Mingyu!"

Wonu membentak dan melotot pada anak dari suaminya itu.

"Apa?"

Suara Mingyu begitu rendah, datar dan berat. Membangkit sesuatu yang tertidur dalam tubuh Wonu seketika.

"Ini salah! Aku ini ibumu."

Sentak Wonu menjauhkan tubuh Mingyu dari hadapannya.

" _Step mother, Mom. Step mother_."

Mingyu berbisik pelan sambil kembali mendekati tubuhnya. Tangan Mingyu begitu lancang menyentuh paha Wonu yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun karena _microdress_ yang digunakan Wonu begitu rendah dan tersingkap karena menghindari gerakan Mingyu yang semakin mendekat.

"Jangan, ini ide buruk, Mingyu."

Wonu berbisik menolak Mingyu, ketika bibir pemuda itu kembali akan meraup bibirnya.

" _No, mom_. Ini akan menjadi _good idea_ dalam hidupku."

Mingyu tersenyum miring dan berkata rendah, "Kau akan jadi ibu terbaik kalau kau mengabulkan permintaanku, _mom_."

Wonu memandang Mingyu dalam. Wanita itu menyelami pandangan mata Mingyu yang begitu gelap tertutupi oleh nafsu disana.

"Permintaan?"

Wonu membeo lirih.

"Aku sudah menahan ini terlalu lama. Dan menemanimu tadi adalah neraka untukmu. _Dress_ brengsek ini menggangguku, _mom_. Bisakah kau membukanya untukku?"

"Apa? Jangan gila, Kim Mingyu."

"Ya, kau benar, Jeon Wonu. Aku gila. Aku gila karenamu, _babe_."

Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar membuat sesuatu perasaan ganjil muncul tanpa diundang didalam tubuh Wonu.

Cara Mingyu menyebut nama lengkapnya tanpa embel-embel _Mom_ membuat Wonu perlahan menegang. Keparat. Mingyu berhasil mempengaruhi otak Wonu. Pemuda tan itu tampak begitu seksi ketika memanggil nama Wonu dan lebih menggila karena Mingyu mengatakannya dengan bisikan yang berat.

Oh. Alarm bahaya hidup dikepala Wonu.

Mingyu beringsut mendekati Wonu, dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya. Wanita yang telah berubah marga menjadi Kim itu tidak melakukan penolakan sama sekali.

" _Please_ , Wonu. Jadikan posisi ini sama untuk sekali ini saja."

Mingyu melemparkan zat adiktif melalui setiap kalimat dan nada yang ia ucapkan. Wonu begitu murahan ketika ia langsung tersihir dan mengangguk.

Sumpah. Bohong kalau dia berkata; _Aku tidak pernah menginginkan anak ini_.

"Yaa."

" _Mom_ , aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Jangan berhenti."

Sentakan hebat pada microdress Wonu adalah jawaban bar-bar yang Mingyu berikan.

 **..oOo..**

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama keduanya saling berpagutan mengirimkan perasaan untuk sama-sama saling menginginkan hal terlarang ini terjadi.

Sambil berpagutan panas, kedua tangan Mingyu dan Wonu saling menanggalkan setiap helai yang mereka kenakan.

Wonu kalah cepat, sebab Mingyu lebih dulu berhasil membuat Wonu yang awalnya adalah wanita beradab dan berubah menjadi wanita _barbar_. Mingyu berhasil menelanjangi Wonu ketika helai terakhir berbentuk segitiga lepas dari tempat seharusnya ia berada, sehingga helai penutup harta berharga itu teronggok ditempat yang baik dengan indah.

Masih saling memadukasih lewat sebuah ciuman yang terdiri dari lumatan kasar, kecupan ringan, gelutan lidah, dan pertukaran air liur, Mingyu berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang disimpan Wonu dibalik penutup tadi. Begitu basah dan lembut.

 _Sialan_.

Mingyu ketagihan menyentuh bagian selatan Wonu dengan jemarinya. Berkali-kali telunjuk Mingyu turun-naik nikmat disana dan membuat sang pemilik menjerit genit sambil meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

Tanpa mau bersusah payah meminta izin sang pemilik lubang senggama, Mingyu membawa jemarinya masuk untuk menyamankan telunjuknya didalam sana. Sesuatu yang basah membuah Mingyu terus mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan menghentakkan masuk. Dan membuat Wonu kembali menjerit minta dipercepat.

Wonu menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang beberapa kali ketika Mingyu berhasil membuat kenikmatan yang begitu menggoda dibawah sana dengan menambah jumlah jemarinya dibawah sana.

Lagi-lagi wanita muda yang menjelma sebagai ibu Mingyu itu mendesah penuh candu.

"Kau indah, Wonu."

Wonu sama sekali tak sanggup untuk menjawab pujian Mingyu yang jika ia sadar akan membuat wanita itu terbang kelangit kedelapan. Namun, keadaan membuatnya harus ingkar pada pujiannya, karena action yang Mingyu perbuat lebih membuatnya terbang dan menari diawang-awang lalu mampu membuatnya gamang dan tak ingin kembali pada daratan.

Kalau ada wanita yang pernah ditiduri oleh Mingyu, namun mengatakan Mingyu tidak memuaskan, maka serahkan wanita itu pada Wonu. Dengan senang hati Wonu akan menamparnya dan membuat wanita itu membuka mata. Mingyu begitu lihai bercinta dan memuaskan pasangannya.

Sentuhan Mingyu semakin cepat dan membuat sesuatu diperut Wonu melilit. Kepala wanita itu menjadi berat dan linglung. Sesuatu siap meledak dibawah sana.

Beberapa kali meminta untuk dipercepat dan sensasi yang siap meledak itu semakin nyata. Wonu klimaks hanya dengan permainan jemari telunjuk dan jari tengah milik Mingyu.

Wonu ingin lebih. Demi apapun. Berikan wanita itu tindakan lebih.

Entah sejak kapan—mungkin Wonu terlena dengan jemari Mingyu didalam tubuhnya—Mingyu sama dengan dirinya. Mingyu gagah tanpa balutan sehelai busana.

Mingyu menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Wonu. Sesuatu dibagian selatan Mingyu mengancung seperti menjerit minta dipuaskan.

Ya Tuhan.

Izinkan Wonu menyentuhnya.

Mingyu menangkap lengan ibunya, ketika wanita itu mendekati tangannya pada milik Mingyu yang berdiri gagah dibawah sana.

" _No_. Aku tidak sabar untuk merasakan dirimu.."

Kalimat yang begitu menjanjikan kepuasan. Hanya dengan jemari saja, Wonu berhasil memuntahkan cairannya, bagaimana tidak dengan sesuatu yang besar dibawah sana.

Wonu mendesah dan mengalah. Ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Berikan aku, _please_.." Wonu memohon.

Tanpa membuang waktu barang sedetik sekalipun, Mingyu mengikuti ibunya. Dengan perlahan ia menuntun miliknya untuk membelah surga dunia para lelaki dibagian selatan ibunya.

Perlahan dan pasti, Mingyu masuk dan langsung menyentuh titik manis didalam tubuh ibunya.

Wonu mendesah ribut dan menjerit genit ketika Mingyu menyentuhnya. Milik Mingyu menggelitik sweetspot milik Wonu dan mulut brengsek menjamah payudara padat Wonu.

 _Oh lord_.

 _Ini terlalu banyak_.

Wonu dibawa terbang _lagi_ oleh Mingyu.

Berkali-kali Mingyu dan Wonu mendesah bersahutan. Desahan adalah balasan dari setiap gerakan _in-out_ yang Mingyu perbuat pada lubang milik Wonu.

Semakin cepat gerakan keduanya maka semakin kencang desahan berat dan jeritan genit yang keduanya lontarkan dari belahan bibir yang sesekali menjamah satu sama lain.

"Disana! Yashh—Oohhh."

"Disini? Benar disini?"

Disana brengsek. Terus sentuh disana.

Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Mingyu berhasil menyentuhnya. Milik Mingyu dijepit ketika Mingyu berhasil menyentuhnya. Jepitan yang membuat Mingyu ketagihan untuk mengulangi gerakan itu.

Gelenyar aneh namun nikmat kembali menghampiri. Tubuh Wonu menegang dan semakin menjepit milik Mingyu dibawah sana. Membuat Mingyu tunduk pada kekuasaan Wonu, namun tidak membuat pemuda tan itu lemah. Ia semakin cepat dan menggila.

Sumpah. Mingyu menemukan kenikmatannya dengan lebih dan Mingyu melahapnya dengan rakus.

Semakin lama, Mingyu menegang. Sesuatu akan keluar. Wonu sudah hampir menyerah.

"A—aku ingin.."

"Ber—bersama. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Wonu menggeleng. Mingyu memberikannya terlalu banyak kenikmatan. Mingyu menarik dagu Wonu dan memaksa wanita itu menatapnya.

"Tatap aku!"

Mingyu membentak rendah. Wonu mengangguk patuh. Dan Mingyu membalas dengan gerakan yang cepat sehingga tempat tidur itu berderit mengiring gerakan Mingyu yang kesetanan.

"Bersama!"

Intruksi yang telak.

Keduanya meledak. Melepaskan cairan cinta bersama. Nafas terengah. Dengan brengseknya Mingyu bernafas rendah dileher Wonu dan tangan bejatnya mengerjai payudara Wonu. Wanita muda itu bernafas dan mendesah diwaktu bersamaan. Mingyu tak mengizinkannya diam untuk sesaat.

"Kau luar biasa, Wonu."

Mingyu berbisik rendah dileher Wonu. Namun, wanita itu tidak menjawab. Tenaganya terkuras banyak.

"Tidurlah.. _Daddy_ tidak pulang malam ini. Jangan mandi, nanti sakit."

Wonu hanya mengangguk sekali.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Mingyu beranjak memunguti pakaiannya dan memasangkan celana dalamnya. Sekali ia melirik Wonu yang terkapar dengan mata sayu tengah memandang Mingyu. Sekilas senyuman Mingyu berikan dan tanpa berkata, pemuda itu meninggalkan ibunya yang hampir menyelam dimimpinya.

* * *

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

* * *

 **JENGJENGJENG!**

 **TARAAAAA!**

 **AKU INI KENAPA?! SELESAI TRYOUT PERTAMA BERHASIL MEMBUAT SOMETHING YANG WOW! /slapped/**

 **Aku gatau ini bisa disebut implicit atau engga. Aku harap bisa. Karena aku begitu tertekan oleh seorang reader yang mengatakan aku suka ngasi samting yang nanggung /lirik _Chwe S. Kaa_ /**

 **Sayang, gue harap ini memuaskan hati elo yang terluka yhaaa:" gue sayang elu, jadi jangan nyakitin gue yha:" atau engga elu bakal bikin gue terus dosa ngasih hal-hal seperti ini terus kekamu dan ke yang lagi baca ini.**

 **Okay, gue tau. Tema yang gue pake ini pasaran. Momstep and son. Oke. I know. Tapi, gue bertaruh, plot yang gue pakai engga buat kalian bosan.**

 **And last, maapkeun semua kekurangan dalam fiksi tak seberapa yang gue kerjain kebut dalam sejam ini. Maapkeun atas segala typonya. Gue Cuma manusia dengan segumpal dosa:"**

 **And, bye mareaders.**

 **Review, please? Mwah!**


	2. YAOI SERIES

**_Step Mother_**

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonu**

 **Romance with lil fluffy and hurt**

 **MATURE** — **18+**

 **YAOI. OOC. TYPO**

 **.**

 **..**

Ada beberapa hal yang harus Kim Mingyu sampaikan.

 **Hal pertama.**

Jika orang-orang kerap menganggap ibu tiri itu kejam karena sering menyiksa anak yang bukan lahir dari rahimnya, maka Mingyu akan membenarkannya hal tersebut. Bagaimana tidak tersiksa mempunyai ibu yang sama jenis kelamin dengannya? Setelah menikah dengan ayahnya, pemuda emo itu sangat tidak bersahabat.

Jangan berfikir Mingyu disiksa oleh ibu barunya. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Mingyu itu tersiksa karena melihat ayah—ibu—barunya sama sekali terlihat tidak bahagia menikah dengan ayahnya. Tidak bahagia dalam artian sesungguhnya. Selalu datar, tidak tersenyum, tidak berekspresi, tidak tertawa, marah atau apapun. Dan Mingyu benci itu.

Mingyu tidak marah sang ayah memilih lelaki sebagai pengganti ibunya. Mingyu awalnya berfikir, mungkin itu cara sang ayah menghindairi sakit hai oleh wanita. Dan, jujur, Mingyu juga salah satu peminat sesama lelaki.

 **Hal kedua**.

Usut punya usut ayah barunya itu dibeli. Dan ketika Mingyu tahu itu, perlahan Mingyu membenci sang ayah kandung. Bagaimana mungkin sang ayah membeli seseorang yang hanya berbeda umur setahun darinya. Dan itu serius membuat Mingyu tertekan.

 **Hal ketiga**.

Entah kapan rasa itu datang. Mungkin semenjak Mingyu penyebab tidak adanya senyum dari belah bibir si pemuda emo yang sebenarnya pantas menjadi kakaknya itu. Mingyu merasa ia harus melindungi sang pemuda manis alih-alih tampan itu dari sang ayah.

Tanpa diketahui sang ayah, Mingyu menyusun semua jadwal perjalanan bisnis sang ayah kandung dan membuat ayahnya itu terus berada jauh dari jangkuan pemuda manis itu. Pernah sekali, ingat, sekali. Perdana. Mingyu melihat senyum dibibir ayah barunya itu ketika mendapat telepon dari yang ia kira adalah ayah kandunya. Malam itu, Mingyu berhasil memberangkatkan ayah kandungnya ke Dubai untuk mengurus saham-saham yang ditanamnya. Senyum ayah tirinya itu mengembang mendengar kabar kepergian sang suaminya.

Dan saat itu, seperti ada penarik dikedua sudut bibir Mingyu dan membuat pemuda kelahiran tahun 1997 itu tersenyum lebar.

 **Hal keempat**.

Mingyu tertarik pada ayah tirinya. Rasa ingin melindungi semakin besar.

 **Hal terakhir**.

Nama ayah tirinya itu adalah, Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **..oOo..**

 **.**

"Hai, hyung."

Dengan gugup pemuda berkulit tan itu menyapa seseorang yang tengah menonton televisi 80 inch dengan serius.

 _Ayolah. Umurmu setahun lebih tua dariku, kenapa masih suka menonton larva sih_? Mingyu memekik gemas didalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang datar bagaikan tembok itu tersenyum dan tertawa karena kelakuan konyol dua larva menjijikkan—Mingyu tahu, karena sedari tai ia memperhatikan pemua yang tengah menonton.

"Aku ibumu, kalau aku boleh ingatkan."

Suara berat dan datar menyapa gendang telinga Mingyu. Mengalun bagaikan musik. Suaranya membuat Mingyu terlena.

"Tabu rasanya mempunyai ibu yang sama-sama memiliki penis, Wonwoo."

Pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu mendelik.

"Bicaralah yang sopan, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu diam sesaat. _Wonwoo bisa marah_. Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Mingyu.

"Aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu hyung, Wonwoo."

Sahut Mingyu kembali bersuara. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Lanjutnya pelan.

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Kau pemilik rumah."

Jawaban singkat yang mengizinkan Mingyu untuk bergabung dengannya. Dan ketika mendaratkan pantatnya disebelah Wonwoo, keduanya bagaikan es dikutub utara. Diam dan sangat dingin. Aura dingin Wonwoo begitu mendominan suasana. Tak ada satu pun suara yang terdengar selain suara yang berasal dari TV berukuran besar itu. Dan alhasil, Mingyu mengulum senyum kecutnya. Harap-harap ingin melihat senyum manis Wonwoo dari dekat, tapi malah mendapatkan tatapan datar Wonwoo ke arah TV. Padahal tontonan dihadapannya begitu lucu dan akan membuat siapapin tertawa. Tapi, kenapa Wonwoo begitu tampak sangat tidak menyukai tayangan tersebut.

"Apa karena aku disini, kau menghilangkan tawamu?"

Sungguh. Mingyu tidak diajarkan ayahnya untuk berbasa-basi. Ia akan bicara pada point penting ketika ia harus.

Seakan-akan ada yang memainkan time-control dan memperlambat waktu, Wonwoo bagaikan menoleh secara perlahan pada Mingyu. Sepertinya, Wonwoo diajarkan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Dan sebagai jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sekali dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sumpah. Mingyu geram dibuatnya.

"Tatap aku!"

Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo kasar dan membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau menghadap Mingyu, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tarikan kasar yang Mingyu lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dari dagunya dan membentak pemuda berkulit tan itu kasar.

Mingyu semakin geram dibuatnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan kasar pada anak tirimu." Ucap Mingyu lembut yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah akibat marah.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Wonwoo berbisik rendah. Bagaikan sihir, Mingyu menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Wonwoo ketika ia akan menggapai tangan pemuda tersebut.

Walau ia menjauh, Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah rupawan Wonwoo yang mulus tanpa cacat. Senang rasanya bisa melihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Tindakan nekat yang Mingyu lakukan sontak membuat Wonwoo diam tidak bersuara.

 _Cup._

 _Sedetik.._

 _Dua detik.._

 _Tiga detik.._

 _Empat detik.._

 _Lima detik.._

Wonwoo tampak mengerjabkan kedua matanya. Menelaah apa yang tengah Mingyu lakukan padanya.

 _Enam detik.._

 _Tujuh detik.._

Wonwoo sadar betul apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi ia tak memiliki kemampuan gerak yang memungkinkan Mingyu menjauh darinya dan meninggalkan bibirnya.

 _Delapan detik.._

 _Sembilan detik.._

Detik kesepuluh, tempelan kedua bibir itu berubah menjadi beberapa kali lumatan yang diciptakan oleh Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba merasakan apa yang tengah Mingyu persembahkan untuknya. Beberapa kali lumatan dan kecupan yang Mingyu berikan, akhirnya pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memberi jarak keduanya walau jarak itu tidak seberapa.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin melindungimu."

Sudah aku katakan. Mingyu tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tidak tersenyum lagi."

Mingyu kembali berkata sembari mengelus surai hitam legam milik Wonwoo. Dan sipemilik surai hanya diam ditempat dan tanpa sadar tersenyum samar. Miring.

"Jangan bercanda, Mingyu. Kau mau melindungiku dari siapa, huh? Tidak ada orang jahat."

Balas Wonwoo dingin.

Mingyu bersumpah. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Wonwoo berbicara panjang dan lebar. Karena, ketika biasanya ia akan menjawab seadanya. Suara Wonwoo yang khas lagi-lagi membuat Mingyu ingin menyelami hidup Wonwoo.

Kembali, Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya berfikir, tidak mungkin kau mau dinikahi oleh ayah begitu saja. Aku berani bertaruh, ada alasan dibalik itu."

Alis Wonwoo bertaut, tanda ia bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dibeli."

Gelagat Wonwoo terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, sebab ia langsung terkesiap ketika Mingyu mengatakan; _Kau dibeli_. Sangat mudah untuk mempengaruhi seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu."

"Oh. Sekarang aku tahu siapa kau. Anak kurang ajar yang melewati batas _privacy_ ayahnya. Melacak apapun yang dilakukan ayahnya. Hebat. Anak itu adalah kau, Mingyu."

Untuk kedua kalinya pemuda emo itu berbicara panjang. Dan, Wonwoo benar. Mingyu hanya anak yang melampaui batas _privacy_ ayahnya. Tapi, itu semua _pure_ untuk Wonwoo.

"Itu aku lakukan untuk melindungimu. Mencari jati dirimu, dan—"

"Dan brengseknya, kau memata-mataiku, Kim Mingyu. Kau kelewatan! Kau harus aku adukan!"

"Pada siapa? Ayah? Dan membuat ayah pulang yang lalu senyum kesenanganmu akan hilang seperti ketika ayah pulang kerumah ini? Oh. Silahkan."

Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat senang saat tahu ayah pergi meninggalkan seoul bahkan korea. Aku sangat tahu itu."

Mingyu menjeda sesaat. "Dan yang harus kau tahu, aku yang menyusun kepergiannya dan membuatnya jauh dari pandangan matamu. Karena aku tahu, semakin jauh dia darimu, maka semakin lebar senyum yang akan terlihat dari sana."

Mingyu berkata sambil menelusuri setiap sudut bibir, dan itu membuat Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"Kau melakukannya?"

Wonwoo membeo dan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya serta berjuang menatap manik mata Mingyu yang tajam.

Sialnya, pandangan Mingyu tertuju padanya.

"Ya. Aku melakukannya. Untukmu."

Mingyu berucap sambil menangkup kedua belah pipi Wonwoo dan menahan kepala pemuda itu agar terus menatapnya. Dan tak ada alasan untuk Wonwoo menolak pagutan tangan Mingyu diwajahnya. Lancang yang Mingyu lakukan sama sekali tidak membuat Wonwoo marah, pemuda tan itu mengusap-usap pipi Wonwoo dan sialnya, itu membuat Wonwoo nyaman.

"Untukku?" — Wonwoo

"Yah, untukmu. Aku bersumpah."

Keduanya saling menyelami pandangan mata masing-masing.

Wonwoo menemukan pantulan gambar dirinya dimata Mingyu. Begitupun sebaliknya, Mingyu menemukan dirinya dimata bening milik Wonwoo.

Kelembutan mendorong Mingyu untuk maju untuk kembali merasakan bibir manis milik Wonwoo lagi. Tepat ketika ia sampai didepan bibir Wonwoo, pemuda emo itu berkata;

"Tapi kenapa?"

Tentu saja. Siapapun akan bertanya kenapa ketika ia dihadapi situasi seperti ini. Siapapun, tak terkecuali Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengulum senyumnya dan menghela nafas ringan.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga rupanya ya? Aku ingin melindungimu, Wonwoo."

Bisik Mingyu masih ditempatnya, di depan bibir Wonwoo.

"Apa gunanya untukmu kalau melindungiku?" — Wonwoo

"Aku fikir, bahagiamu itu juga bahagiaku."

Perkataan yang sangat menyentuh. Wonwoo saja tersentuh. Serius. Buktinya, pemuda emo itu diam menghayati setiap hembusan nafas Mingyu diwajahnya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu setelah Mingyu berkata hal romantis seperti itu.

Sedikit pergerak yang Mingyu ciptakan membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sadar. Mingyu lagi-lagi mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka. Sontak hal itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan menjauhkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Jangan." Wonwoo berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng keras.

"Ini salah, Kim Mingyu. Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Wonwoo menjerit heboh, padahal Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya sedikiti pun. Dan hal itu membuat Mingyu panik.

"Hei. Tenanglah! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu!"

Sahut Mingyu tak kalah paniknya dari Wonwoo yang bergerak heboh ditempatnya. Demi apapun, Mingyu bahkan menjaga jarak dan sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Beberapa akan memegang Wonwoo untuk menenangkannya, namun pemuda Jeon itu menepisnya dengan kasar. Pemuda Jeon itu tidak berhenti memberontak dan sesekali berteriak meminta Mingyu menjauh darinya, bersikap seakan-akan Mingyu adalah penyakit.

"Wonwoo!"

Sentak Mingyu ketika berhasil meraih bahu Wonwoo, dan menyentakkan tubuh Wonwoo kebelakang hingga membuat Wonwoo diam ditempatnya. Hati Mingyu mendadak mengilu ketika segaris air mata turun dari pelupuk mata ayah tirinya itu.

"Ssttt, jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mingyu berbisik pelan dihadapan Wonwoo. Pemuda Jeon itu menarik nafasnya lemah ketika ia berhasil menemukan ketulusan dibening mata Mingyu. Setidaknya, Mingyu bilang ia tidak akan menyakiti Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak melindungimu.."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari pemuda yang telah menjadi ayah baru untuknya itu, Mingyu langsung berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih tetap ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan langkah Mingyu yang menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Wonwoo tertawa lirih. _Andai kau tau aku tertarik padamu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam di pelukanmu, Mingyu._

..oOo..

Ketika sang suami pulang kerumah, Wonwoo akan memasang tampang dingin dan lelah, selalu begitu seterusnya sehingga sang suami tidak tega mengganggu Wonwoo sama sekali. Wonwoo selalu bersyukur, tuhan memberikannya kelebihan dalam berakting, hingga ia mampu mengelabui suaminya dengan wajah kelelahannya.

Diam-diam, Mingyu kembali memperhatikan interaksi sederhana yang dilakukan ayah kandung dan ayah tirinya. Satu sisi ia senang melihat Wonwoo tidak pernah ikhlas melepaskan senyumnya untuk suaminya. Dan disisi yang lain, ia begitu sedih, karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya berpura-pura tersenyum dihadapan orang lain.

Dalam diam Mingyu mencari segala latar belakang Wonwoo dan bagaimana ia bisa dibeli oleh orang seperti ayahnya.

Biarkan Mingyu bercerita sejenak..

..

Apapun takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan untuk umatnya, itulah yang akan terjadi. Takkan ada perubahan, jika Tuhan tidak berkehendak. Begitulah yang terjadi pada sosok ringkih malang bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Memiliki ayah yang kejam dan ibu seorang pelacur jalanan, membuatnya harus menerima akibat dari perbuatan keduanya. Kekejaman sang ayah berbuahkan hasil yang mengharuskan Jeon Wonwoo jatuh ketangan suaminya sekarang. Dan ibunya terlalu sibuk melayani tuan-tuan gendut yang ingin dilayani oleh ibunya, hingga tak ada sedikit pun pembelaan yang wanita itu lakukan untuk anaknya. Terlebih, ketika ia tahu, bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu adalah penganut hubungan sesama jenis. Sesama pendosa tidak berhak saling melindungi. Mempunyai ayah dan ibu pendosa, membuat Wonwoo berada dijalan yang sama namun arah yang berbeda. Demi memenuhi hasrat terhadap uang, keduanya rela menjual Wonwoo.

Ketahuilah, tuan Kim sama sekali tidak berfikiran buruk untuk membeli Jeon Wonwoo. Menikahi Jeon Wonwoo adalah caranya untuk mengikat Wonwoo agar tidak lagi berada dijangkauan ayah dan ibunya. Tetapi, sepertinya, langkah yang diambil oleh tuan Kim tidaklah bijak. Sebab, mengingat si pemuda Jeon itu sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kesenangan diwajahnya. Tuan Kim rela meninggalkan Wonwoo agar Wonwoo punya waktunya sendiri dan tidak tertekan.

Mingyu tahu itu. Mingyu sangat tahu niat baik sang ayah. Itulah sebabnya ia membantu jalan sang ayah agar lancar untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo. Dan tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah.

Dan, biarkan Mingyu menjadi anak yang kurang ajar. Merebut seseorang yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan sosok sang ayah berada didekat seseorang itu, bukanlah hal dosa.

Maka, Mingyu bersumpah dan bertekad. _Membuat Jeon Wonwoo nyaman dan berpaling. Lalu berakhir jatuh dalam pelukannya._

..oOo..

Detik terus bergulir beribu-ribu kali. Membuat satuannya menjadi menit, menit berubah menjadi jam. Jam terus bergulir menjadi hari. Hari-hari berlalu hingga berminggu-minggu.

Sosok Mingyu menjadi anak yang berbakti pada pemuda bermarga Jeon yang kerap ia panggil sebutan, _hyung_. Perasaan diseluruh sarafnya tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dan berubahnya perlakuan Wonwoo terhadapnya. _Fyi_ , Wonwoo sudah lunak dan berubah lembut pada Mingyu, walau beberapa kali tetap menunjukkan sosok datarnya pada Mingyu. Sesekali senda gurau bersama, dan tak jarang juga keduanya saling adu kata yang lalu akhirnya tertawa sebab yang diperdebatkan adalah hal konyol yang tidak penting.

Ketika tertawa bersama, disanalah buih-buih cinta tumbuh bersama.

Ya. Bersama. Wonwoo juga. Wonwoo juga merasakan itu. Dari pertama kali Mingyu bersikap sangat baik padanya. Jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan Mingyu yang tidak mau melepaskan Wonwoo untuk sehari saja supaya tidak bertatap wajah dan beradu mulut.

Dua hal yang kalian dan Mingyu tidak tahu. Dua hal rahasia terbesar sekaligus paling memalukan serta menakutkan yang Wonwoo miliki. Aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kalian harus tahu.

 **Pertama.**

Sudah kuingatkan bahwa Wonwoo itu pecinta sesama jenis. Dan rahasianya adalah, _ia adalah seorang bottom yang mudah terangsang oleh sentuhan lelaki tampan manapun_. Dan terutama pada Mingyu.

 _Mingyu.._

 _Mingyu.._

 _Mingyu.._

Sudah beberapa mereka melakukan kontak fisik, dan tentu saja hal itu sangat menyiksa Wonwoo mengingat Wonwoo punya kelainan pada orientasi seksualnya dan juga pada sistem saraf yang begitu sensitif. Beberapa kali Mingyu menggodanya, tak ayal sering membuatnya malu, memerah diwajah lalu menumpuk dipipi dan terakhir tak jarang pemuda Jeon itu diam-diam berfantasi tengah dimasuki oleh Kim Mingyu.

Hanya Kim Mingyu.

Bukan ayahnya Kim Mingyu.

Kalian bisa katakan bahwa Wonwoo itu tidak tahu diri. Sudah diselamatkan oleh tuan Kim, tapi malah menyimpan rasa ingin memiliki pada sosok anaknya. Entah bagaimana caranya rasa itu timbul membuat Wonwoo tak ingin kehilangan semua perhatian yang telah Mingyu berika padanya.

Memimpikan dan membayangkan Mingyu menyetubuhinya bukan berarti Wonwoo ingin sepenuhnya ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kenapa?

Sudah aku katakan. Ada dua hal.

 **Dan yang kedua adalah** ;

…

Biarkan ia mati kalau engkau hanya akan menindasnya didunia ini dengan memberinya kedua orang tua yang hanya akan membuat sakit, terluka dan mati perlahan.

Peristiwa-peristiwa membuat pemuda kelahiran tahun 1996 itu harus menahan sakit yang begitu parah saat ia berada di bawah umur. Kejadian itu adalah cambuk yang membuatnya begitu takut terhadap sosok lelaki dewasa.

Saat umur ia masuk ditahun ke-13, selepas pulang sekolah ia harus menempuh perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah sendirian menggunakan bis umum. Sedari dulu ia diajarkan untuk mandiri, hingga saat itu datang.

Rasa hatinya tidak pernah salah ketika gelisah. Beberapa kepala anak itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan; _Masihkah orang itu mengikutinya_? Dan rasa takut serta gelisah memenuhi relung hati dan jantungnya. Langkah ia percepat untuk pulang kerumah. Hari yang sudah mulai gelap membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti sejenak dan memastikan siapa orang yang telah mengikutinya. Ditambah jalanan yang ia lalui begitu sepi dan tidak ada satu pun rumah yang terbuka disana.

Entah bagaimana caranya, anak itu sama sekali tida menyadari bahwa lelaki dewasa itu sudah berada didekatnya dan menariknya kebelakang.

Raungan serta pekikkan berusaha anak muda itu keluarkan, namun sayang, sepertinya si lelaki dewasa itu telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menarik anak itu. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan, lelaki dewasa itu menutup mulut anak itu dengan keras.

Setelahnya, hanya air mata yang bekerja. Dan hati terus berharap ada orang yang melihatnya.

Dan sepertinya, keberuntungan sama sekali tidak ada disekitarnya. Hingga, disaat itu juga, anak kecil itu dilecehkan. Hal yang begitu membuat anak kecil itu terluka diumurnya yang masih begitu kecil.

Lalu, entah apa yang ada dibenak lelaki dewasa itu, anak kecil yang dilecehkannya diantarkan kepada kedua orang tua anak itu dan menyelipkan surat digenggaman bocah malang tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, dendam membuat anak kecil itu menahan sakit.

Mengetahui anak mereka telah dilecehkan, orang tua dari anak kecil tersebut sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan dan membiarkan si bocah malang berlarut dalam kesakitannya. Hingga disaat ia akan sekarat, barulah kedua ayah dan ibunya beraksi dan membawa anak mereka ke dokter anak. Trauma yang begitu membekas dijiwa anak itu membuatnya harus mengidap penyakit _Androphobia._

Anak malang itu sering orang-orang panggil dengan panggilan, Jeon Wonwoo..

 **..oOo..**

 _Dan, yang kedua adalah_ ; Wonwoo mengidap _Androphobia._

Sebuah penyakit ketakutan berlebih pada sentuhan lelaki dewasa. Phobia yang kerap terdapat pada kaum wanita ini bersemayam ditubuh Wonwoo. Dan ketakutan itu akan timbul, ketika lelaki dewasa menyentuhnya dalam kontak negatif.

Ingat. _Dewasa._

Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika Wonwoo tiba-tiba liar dan meminta Mingyu untuk menyetubuhinya, karena Mingyu bukanlah lelaki dewasa.

…

Mingyu itu brengsek.

Mengapa?

Karena ia bisa menjadi anak baik-baik untuk beberapa saat. Dan mampu menjadi lelaki bejat yang akan menggoda Wonwoo dengan ucapan-ucapan yang tabu berbau dewasa.

Mingyu adalah sosok pemuda yang selalu bertingkah sebagai lelaki dewasa. Entah bagaimana jadinya, Wonwoo tidak menakuti hal tersebut. Yang ada didalam fikiran pemuda Jeon itu adalah, bagaimana caranya menjerat Kim Mingyu.

Sisi brengsek Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menjadi sosok pemuda bejat.

Kepergian sang suami untuk berbisnis ditempat yang jauh lagi-lagi Mingyu rencanakan. Kali ini dengan sepengetahuan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akan sangat berterima kasih pada Mingyu jika pemuda tan itu kembali membuat ayahnya pergi dan tidak ada didalam pandangan Wonwoo.

Cara pemuda itu berterima kasih hanya satu.

Yaitu, _membawa Mingyu terbang bersama kedalam panasnya sebuah percintaan antara lelaki dengan lelaki_.

.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.44

Diluar hujan dan sangat gelap, ramalan hari ini benar-benar membuat Wonwoo naik pitam. Sebab, baru tadi sore mereka mengatakan malam ini akan cerah, tapi itu semua sama sekali tidak benar. Nyatanya, langit hitam dan hujan.

Dan ditambah, fakta bahwa saat ini ia tengah sendiri. Tidak ada Mingyu yang akan menghiburnya. Karena, pemua tan itu sibuk dengan urusan kantor pusat. Salah satu resiko jika sang ayah di lepas untuk berbisnis adalah, Mingyu yang harus mengelola perusahaan pusatnya. Dan entah apa alasannya, Mingyu hingga saat ini belum juga pulang. Itu adalah fakta yang membuat Wonwoo badmood setengah mampus.

Beberapa kali pemuda emo namun manis itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Ini benar-benar membosankan!"

Wonwoo mengutuk keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan. Acaranya untuk berterima kasih pada mingyu akan gagal malam ini.

Sialan!

Lelah berputar diatas tempat tidurnya, Wonwoo akhirnya berhenti. Sekali lagi ia menghelas nafasnya pelan.

"Hanya berputar disini membuatku haus."

Wonwoo bangkit sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan melangkah kearah dapur.

Setibanya dipintu antara ruangan keluarga dengan dapur, Wonwoo mematung. Karena sosok lelaki tampan berkulit tan tengah berdiri didepan kitchen net tanpa balutan sehelai benang dibadan bagian atasnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang gelas yang berisikan air mineral.

Mingyu disana.

Berdiri dengan gagah, membuat udara memenuhi tenggorokan Wonwoo seketika.

Mingyu menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Pemuda tan itu mengulum senyum tampan. Membuat Wonwoo, merubah fikirannya untuk menunda hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada Mingyu.

Melalui tatapan mata, Wonwoo mengirimkan sesuatu yang menggoda.

Menghantam harga dirinya, dan bernari bersama Mingyu untuk mencapai sebuah kenikmatan.

"Ingin minum, _mommy_?"

Mingyu mengangkat gelasnya yang masih berisi pada Wonwoo, memberi isyarat memberi air pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada darah ditubuhnya ketika Mingyu dengan brengseknya memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Mommy_. Sebuah perasaan yang ditantang untuk bergulat.

Sialan. Mingyu benar-benar membuat semua ketakutan Wonwoo terhadap lelaki menguap begitu saja. Benar-benar sesuatu yang harus diwaspadai.

"Kau memanggilku, _mommy_."

Gumam Wonwoo sambil ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Mingyu berdiri. "Tidak seperti kau, kalau boleh kuingatkan." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan dibuatnya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat ibuku marah dimalam hari."

"Bullshit. Kau pulang malam saja sudah cukup membuat ibumu ini marah, Kim."

Balas Wonwoo sambil mengambil alih gelas yang ada ditangan Mingyu dan meneguknya kasar. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo meneguk air minumnya.

Shit. Wonwoo begitu menggoda.

Bagaimana tidak? Wonwoo menggunakan setelan _t-shirt_ putih longgar dan celana training pendek. _T-shirt_ yang longgar membuat selangka pemuda Jeon itu terekspos bebas dan menjadi tontonan gratis oleh Mingyu.

Lancang Mingyu menyentuh selangka Wonwoo yang menonjol.

"Kau seksi kalau marah."

Mingyu bergumam sambil mengelus leher Wonwoo keatas dan kebawah.

"Maaf, aku kurang ajar. Tapi, kau membuatku menginginkan satu hal."

Mingyu berbisik rendah dan menarik Wonwoo mendekat dan masuk kedalam pelukannya. Air yang ada digelas dalam genggaman Wonwoo tumpah menimpa _t-shirt_ yang digunakannya. Kedua pemuda itu mendesiskan sebuah umpatan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Percayalah. Wonwoo suka perlakuan Mingyu.

"Jangan kau fikir aku tidak bisa membaca gelagatmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu mendesis tepat didepan bibir Wonwoo. Berjarak tak sampai sesenti membuat perasaan Wonwoo bercampur aduk.

Bahaya. Wonwoo menginginkan bibir Mingyu melumat bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Wonwoo berbisik rendah, mengundang si srigala brengsek sialan tampan untuk cepat-cepat memakannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Wonwoo. Jangan persulit aku."

Mingyu membalas Wonwoo sambil meremas pinggang pemuda Jeon yang sudah menegang dan berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena Mingyu sama sekali belum memperlihatkan aksinya untuk segara mungkin membawa Wonwoo dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Wonwoo mendesah berat ketika Wonwoo menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Menciptakan tidak adanya jarak diantara keduanya.

"Izinkan aku.."

Sebuah permintaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa untuk ditolak. Berpahalalah Wonwoo kalau pemuda Jeon itu menolak Mingyu. Tapi tidak. Keduanya memilih untuk menuai dosa besar.

Anggukan sekali adalah sebuah pergerakan yang memberikan jawaban pasti yang ditunggu oleh Mingyu dan direspon cepat olehnya. Mingyu seperti rasuki, langsung menerjang Wonwoo dan membawa pemuda yang dinikahi ayahnya itu kedalam sebuah pagutan panas dan menyenangkan yang membuat Wonwoo atau Mingyu bahagia sejenak.

Gerakan aktif Mingyu tidak dapat diseimbangi oleh Wonwoo yang begitu pasif.

Dengan tidak sabaran Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo terdorong kebelakang beberapa langkah. Langkah Wonwoo berhenti tepat didepan meja makan. Mingyu semakin gencar melumat bibir Wonwoo karena lawannya itu sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Wonwoo harus menelan kecewa dan mendesah sebal ketika Mingyu memutuskan pagutan panas tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, Jeon Wonwoo. Jujurlah."

Mingyu berkata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Wonwoo yang masih basah oleh air yang tumpah tadi. Mingyu melaksanakan aksinya disana. Mengecup dan menjilat leher putih susu tersebut dengan lama dan pelan. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengerang genit.

"Jawab aku. Kau menginginkan ini, bukan?"

Mingyu kembali berbicara tanpa meninggalkan tempat yang tengah ia goda.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemas.

"Yaah—angghh. Aku ingin, Gyuhh—hh.."

Wonwoo mendesah parah karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak berhenti mengerjai lehernya. Mingyu sengaja menggigit kecil kulit leher Wonwoo dan lalu menghisapnya yang meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan.

Mingyu tersenyum di sela aksinya mencumbu leher Wonwoo. Jawaban Wonwoo membuatnya puas.

Tanpa membuang waktu sia-sia, Mingyu kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo dan kembali membawa Wonwoo memanas seketika. Suhu tubuh Wonwoo bertambah ketika tangan bejat Mingyu dengan lancangnya menyentuh selangkangannya yang sudah menegang. Tangan Mingyu bermain disana dan mengelus bagian tubuh paling sensitif milik Wonwoo.

"Ahh.. Anghh—Oh, Mingyu!"

Wonwoo menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Mingyu dan melepaskan kontak pagutan bibir keduanya. Itu membuat Wonwoo mendesah puas dan bebas. Mingyu bekerja dengan baik ditubuhnya. Mingyu berhasil menemukan tempat yang harus disentuhnya dan dijamah hingga bagian tubuh itu puas.

Mingyu tenggelam didalam kenikmatan yang ia ciptakan bersama Wonwoo. Entah bagaimana caranya, Mingyu berhasil membawa Wonwoo keatas meja makan dan melepaskan celana pemuda Jeon itu beserta dengan celana dalam yang Wonwoo gunakan.

Bagian intim Wonwoo terlepas dari tempatnya dan berdiri tegak. Wonwoo memerah parah ketika sadar bahwa miliknya berhasil disentuh Mingyu tanpa penghalang sama sekali. Wonwoo memandang wajah Mingyu yang fokus pada miliknya. Pemuda tan itu tanpa ragu menyentuh milik Wonwoo dan bergerak perlahan yang lalu mengantar Wonwoo pada suatu desahan menggoda.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Wonwoo menjerit genit saat Mingyu menggenggam keras miliknya dan bibir Mingyu menyentuh selangkanya. Wonwoo yang sudah dilingkupi nafsu dan hasrat itu mendorong kepala Mingyu untuk lebih dekat dan mencumbu selangkanya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Setelah Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Wonwoo, pemuda Jeon itu menarik t-shirtnya sendiri dan membukannya dengan cepat.

"Sialan."

Mingyu mengumpat berat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah naked sepenuhnya dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau itu adalah sebuah keindahan, Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu berbisik. Tangannya sudah meninggalkan penis Wonwoo dan beranjak menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan kembali bermain dibibir Wonwoo.

"izinkan aku memasukimu, sayang.."

Jawaban yang Wonwoo berikan adalah sebuah gerakan dorongan agar Mingyu menjauh darinya dan membuat Mingyu kebingungan dengan perlakuan Wonwoo.

Apa Mingyu tengah ditolak?

Jawabannya tidak.

Wonwoo turun dari atas meja makan dan menarik Mingyu kembali mencumbu bibirnya. Selagi Mingyu mencumbu bibirnya, Wonwoo bergerak menurunkan celana pendek yang Mingyu gunakan sekaligus dengan celana dalam pemuda tan tersebut.

Wonwoo berubah menjadi agresif.

.

Keduanya menghabiskan lebih dari setengah jam untuk melakukan foreplay dan meninggalkan dapur. Kedua pindah ketika dengan genit Wonwoo berkata; _pengalaman pertama harus diatas ranjangku_.

Mingyu menggila karenanya.

Disinilah mereka. Dikamar Wonwoo. Diatas tempat tidur Wonwoo.

Erangan dan desahan adalah reaksi dari terpuaskannya wujud lelaki keduanya. Wonwoo adalah pihak yang paling banyak berteriak karena Mingyu terlalu banyak memberikan kenikmatan duniawi yang tidak pernah Wonwoo rasakan.

"Aku akan masuk."

"Itu sangat sakit, Mingyu."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Seperti pernah saja."

"Lupakan. Cepat selesaikan, brengsek."

"Kau semakin seksi jika mengumpat seperti itu."

"Cepat atau berhenti?"

"Kau yakin berhenti? Baik."

Mingyu menarik diri. Namun, dengan cepat Wonwoo menarik Mingyu kembali mendekat. Mingyu tersenyum miring.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

"Baik, tuan putri."

Wonwoo membalas ucapan Mingyu dengan sebuah pukulan telak dibahu pemuda tan itu.

Mingyu menyentuh anal Wonwoo yang tadi sudah ia berikan sebuah servis menyenangkan, kembali menyentuhnya untuk memastikan lubang itu siap atau tidak untuk digempur.

Merasa Wonwoo telah siap, Mingyu mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang Wonwoo.

Kedua mendesis keras ketika Mingyu mulai membelah lubang Wonwoo dengan pelan membuat sensasi tegang yang menggoda. Dan keduanya mendesah berat ketika Mingyu berhasil membenamkan miliknya. Mingyu mengecup punggung dan bahu Wonwoo berkali-kali dan terakhir Mingyu membenamkan kecupannya dileher Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo menegang yang mengakibatkan lubangnya berkerut berkedut mengcengkram milik Mingyu.

"Hei. Jangan menjepit milikku. Kau akan membuatnya lumpuh—angghh."

Ucapan lurus Mingyu berubah menjadi desahan karena lubang Wonwoo berkedut hebat untuk beberapa kali.

Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo, keduanya mengatur detak jantung, desir darah dan pernafasan.

"Aku bergerak ya?" Tanya Mingyu ketika merasakan bahwa Wonwoo sudah menerimanya. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

Lenguhan nikmat, terus Mingyu keluarkan dari mulutnya disaat miliknya itu diremas-remas oleh dinding rektum Wonwoo didalam sana. Dan sang kekasihnya tersebut juga hanya bisa melenguh antara nikmat dan juga sakit sebagai balasan, disaat sang adik terus menginvasi lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Ahh! ahh! hhh~~ Gyuuuh, fasterhh.." Ujar Wonwoo disela-sela erangan dan desahan nikmatnya. Kedua matanya yang beberapa saat lalu tertutup kini mulai terbuka, menampilkan manik matanya yang tersirat oleh nafsu.

Gerakan yang menggila membuat Wonwoo kembali meremas milik Mingyu yang semakin menegang dan berusaha bertahan. Mingyu tidak berhenti walau ia merasakan bahwa ia telah berhasil menyentuh titik prostat Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo berteriak meminta disentuh disana lagi dan lagi.

Tak ada lagi alasan untuk Wonwoo membenci sebuah sentuhan lelaki lagi kalau Mingyu menyentuhnya dengan cinta alih-alih nafsu seperti ini.

Keduanya sama-sama menegang ketika puncak kenikmatan dunia itu berusaha menyentuh keduanya. Mendesah, erangan dan jeritan membuat percintaan keduanya terasa begitu membekas.

Tubuh Wonwoo yang pertama bergetar.

"Mingyu! A—aku ingin—ooh!"

Mingyu tidak merespon ucapan Wonwoo dengan ucapan. Mingyu membalas Wonwoo dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

"Mingyuuuhh.."

"Tahan!"

Sentakan beberapa kali membuat Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya sama-sama berhasil mengeluarkan cairan.

Kepuasan itu sangat nikmat.

Klimaks bercinta menghampiri keduanya dengan cara yang begitu nikmat.

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya didada telanjang Mingyu.

Wonwoo puas. Dan masih ingin. Tanpa malu, pemuda Jeon itu menyentuh puting Mingyu dengan bibirnya dan mengecup puncaknya. Mingyu mendesis pelan.

"Wonwoo.."

"Lagi.."

"Kau bisa lecet, Wonwoo."

Mingyu berbisik sambil menjauhkan bibir Wonwoo dari puncak nipplenya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak kuat."

Eh?

Lelaki penjantan manapun tidak akan rela dikatakan tidak kuat kalau untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Jangan memancingku, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Dasar lemah."

Brengsek!

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo menjauh dari mengungkung pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi dan lagi. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Alis Wonwoo bertaut.

"Apa?"

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada ayah, dan jadikan aku simpananmu."

"Itu dua, bodoh."

"Terserah."

"Aku milikmu. Dan aku janji."

Tidak ada kata lain untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini selain Mingyu yang berkata; Menungginglah.

Keduanya bermain didalam api panas dan membiarkan dirinya terbakar gairah nikmat hingga cambuk kelelahan menghampiri dan berakhir saat hujan berhenti dan tengah malam pun berlalu.

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **GUE SEMAKIN YAKIN KALO GUE MASUK KEDALAM DUNIA PERFANFIKSIAN INI UNTUK MENCIPTAKAN FIKSI-FIKSI YANG TIDAK MENDIDIK TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUANYA. GUE SEMAKIN YAKIN, KALAU OTAK GUE BERFUNGSI KERAS TERHADAP KEMESUMAN KALAU ADA SEBUAH OBJEK ATAU MOMENT YANG BUAT GUE SEMAKIN MENJADI MESYUMNYA!**

 **HAPPINESS!**

 **YES! MEANIE SHIPPER MANA YANG GABAKAL BAHAGIA KALO OTPNYA BIKIN MOMENT DICONCERT TADI MALAM?! OHYEAH. FINNALY. AKHIRNYA DARI SEKIAN LAMA GUE NANTIIN OTP GUE BIKIN MOMENT, MEREKA KEMBALI DAN MEMBUAT ONAR DIOTAK GUEE! /capslockjebol/**

 **Bahagia bukan main gue tuh sama mereka di caratland /modenormal/ SEMOGA MALEM INI MEREKA BERAKSI LAGI! AKH!**

 **Maybe, bakal banyak series untuk fiksi ini. tergantung situasi dan kondisi. HEHE. Jadi jangan bingung jika ada apdetan baru dari fanfic ini. OKAY!**

 **Gue moo ngomongin janji-janji palsu gue dan beberapa hal nih. * _INISERIUS_ ***

 **Janji palsu gue. Sekali lagi, gue minta maaf sama beberapa orang yang request school life ke gue tapi gabisa gue buatin. Semoga lo pada paham, kalo otak gue diciptain untuk bikin fiksi beginian.**

 **Lagi, yang waktu gue bilang Brother in law bakal apdet. Tapi sampe gini hari kaga apdet-apdet:" maapkeun hayati yang harus merevisi ulang karena ada satu hal.**

 **Dan hal penting yang terakhir. Tolong bagi kalian yang tidak suka perubahan _TITIT_ wonwoo yang berubah menjadi sebuah _LUBANG_ dan malah memiliki _PAYUDARA_ , jangan nekat membaca dan membuat minat gue terhadap nulis fiksi itu ambruk. Sumpah, gue sebel. Jadi, tolong. Kalau ada tulisan _GS_ atau _GENDERSWITCH_ , jangan _DIBACA_ , kalau _TIDAK_ suka!**

 **Sudah. Segitu aja.**

 **Ohya, Happy graduation buat ourmaknae, Lee chan kemarin. Dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEECHAN!**

 **Udah. Bisa-bisa isi notif lebih panjang dari isi. Wkwk**

 **See you with other story, mydarling!**

 **HAPPY SATNITE! /parajombs/ MUWAH!  
**

 **Bye..**


End file.
